


Hear Me Out (October)

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Through the Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips





	Hear Me Out (October)

Link was perched on the edge of the tree fort platform. His legs were dangling over the edge as he took a sip of cocoa from the thermos. It wasn’t quite cold enough to need a heavy coat, but the cocoa helped with the chill in the air that tended to come up in the middle of October.

“I’m going to be a doctor,” Link stated.

“A doctor? That sounds a little ambitious, don’t you think?” Rhett ribbed and elbowed Link gently, keeping his hands firmly stuffed in the pockets of his jacket until it was his turn to hold the thermos.

“I meant for Halloween, idiot,” Link rolled his eyes, but couldn’t resist a smile.

“Yeah, I know. Still sounds a little ambitious for you, don’t you think?” Rhett laughed, and link feigned annoyance with an exaggerated pout.

Rhett reached for the thermos and took a sip, pondering his own costume for a moment. Halloween was only two weeks away, and he wanted to make sure that whatever he chose was a good one. They already had their party plans made, and they both assumed they’d try to find a girl to make out with in what was sure to be a darkened basement.

“I think I might go as a firefighter. It’ll probably get me a ton of ladies. You know, baggy pants, suspenders, no shirt underneath.” Rhett winked, and Link rolled his eyes again.

“Pretty sure firefighters have to wear a shirt, man. You don’t want to be near a fire shirtless. But you know what? I’m feeling helpful. Being a doctor  _ does  _ sound pretty ambitious. How about  _ you  _ be the doctor, and I’ll be the firefighter.”

“No way, man. I’d make a better firefighter than you would. You’re too scrawny.” Rhett snarked, and this time, Link  _ was  _ offended.

“Says the giant bean pole. What’ever, man. I’ll be the doctor, then. Chicks dig doctors.” Link eyed the ground below them, moving the thermos back a few inches so neither of them would knock it over. “Think I can jump from here without breaking a leg?”

“Don’t know. I’m not a doctor.”

* * *

 

Link skimmed an email on his phone, proud of himself for successfully opening it without having his laptop handy. For someone who worked in a technology-based industry, he sure was struggling with his smartphone.

“Tony invited us to his Halloween party. Are you going?” Link took a mental note of any pertinent details-- time, theme, location. Mostly he was just thrilled to be making friends with  _ actual  _ celebrities when he was still reluctant to consider himself one. They were still relatively new to Los Angeles, and this seemed fun.

“Yeah, I was thinking about it,” Rhett replied, tapping away at his own phone over lunch.

“Great, I call dibs on going as a firefighter!” Link laughed, slipping his phone into his pocket.

“You can’t call dibs on  _ my  _ costume, man. That’s dumb. Just be a doctor or somethin’.” Rhett had zero plans to go as a firefighter, but it was the principle of the matter. He wanted to go as something over-the-top and ridiculous, something that would make people laugh, like a tooth fairy or something. But the thought of Link taking  _ his  _ costume? Not a chance.

“You can’t claim something as  _ your  _ costume forever when you were that thing one time, over a decade ago. It’s fair game, and I’m going as a firefighter.  _ You  _ be the doctor.”

Rhett considered it quietly. He probably had everything he needed for a doctor costume on hand, and any props he might not have were probably a better investment than a tooth fairy costume. They were still establishing themselves, didn’t have many props or costumes for sketches and videos, so it would make more sense for him to be something he could re-use. They could probably use a doctor costume before they’d ever need something silly like a tutu. Rhett resigned himself to the idea.

“Fine, I’ll be a doctor,” he grumbled as the waitress set their cheeseburgers on the table in front of him.

* * *

 

Link stood in the dressing room at the office, turning from side to side and examining himself in the mirror. He and Rhett had agreed to get ready at the office and go to the party together, but after work, Rhett had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen.

The internet had gone crazy over Link in suspenders during an episode recently, and he was determined to work it into a costume, play it up in his personal life. He had to admit, the suspenders definitely did something for him for sure, even without the grey shirt he’d worn in the episode.  _ Especially  _ without the grey shirt he’d worn. He shrugged his fireman’s jacket on over his shoulders, pleased with his costume. As teens and in college, he and Rhett had tried to pick costumes that would get the ladies. Now, Link didn’t need a lady… he had one. But damn, he still wanted to look  _ good _ . He raised his eyebrows at himself in the mirror. Yeah, he hit the mark.

A light knock at the door shook him from his time spent checking himself out a little. Rhett opened the door and poked a head in, not allowing Link a chance to see the rest of his costume when he first looked over his shoulder at Rhett.

“You ready, brother?” Link asked over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I think so.” The door swung open more and Rhett stepped fully into the view of the mirror.

“Fuck,” Link breathed before he could catch himself. Rhett had mentioned he was going as a doctor, but Link hadn’t prepared himself for the costume Rhett had in mind. Apparently, “doctor,” meant very, very little clothing.

Link took a moment to take in the thigh-high white stockings, ones that Link imagined were hard to find given Rhett’s height. The length of Rhett’s legs contrasted with how short the white shorts he wore were, barely covering everything tucked into them. Over the shorts, he had a short white lab coat, cut so it fell just barely above the hem of the shorts. The coat was open to reveal a very bare, very waxed chest. A small tag hung from a pocket that said “Dr. McLaughlin” and a stethoscope hung around his neck.

Link’s eyes were nearly bugged out of his head at this point, and he whipped around to take in the costume without the mirror, to confirm with his own eyes that he was really seeing what it seemed like he was seeing in the mirror.

“I… um.” Rhett stood there awkwardly and shifted his weight back and forth, looking at the white heels he wore. “I thought it might be funny.”

Link thought that the costume was the furthest thing from funny. He hadn’t expected Rhett to go quite so scantily clad to a party, and it was making things, well, rather hard for him in more ways than one. He had to admit he was torn with jealousy, like the relationship they now shared was under attack the moment Rhett let anyone else lay eyes on him dressed like  _ that _ . He wanted to cover Rhett up, to keep anyone else from looking. Before things had changed between them, Link would have laughed out loud at the over-the-top get up that Rhett wore. Now, he just wanted to enjoy it privately, without other eyes on the man he loved.

But Link’s hesitation was hurting Rhett, who had walked in confident and ready, then became nervous and bashful at Link’s shock over his costume.

“You don’t think it’s funny. I’ll go change.” Rhett started toward the door, and it was just enough to spur Link into action. He lunged toward Rhett, placed his hand on Rhett’s wrist to make him stop for just a moment.

“Wait, Rhett.”

Rhett froze, then turned toward Link, keeping his head ducked as his cheeks flushed. Link moved to meet Rhett’s eyes, touching his chin gently as an encouragement to hear Link out.

“I don’t think it’s funny, you’re right. I’m sorry.” Link’s voice was quiet, and Rhett’s face fell. His eyes welled with tears. Link tried to get Rhett to let him finish. “It’s really, ridiculously sexy. If you wear that, I won’t be able to tear my eyes off of you tonight, and I want to make sure you’ve thought it through.”

They were keeping their relationship mostly under wraps. The people who needed to know knew, but if Link was forced to keep himself from touching Rhett, from staking his claim at a party where everyone’s eyes would likely be on Rhett, already tall and now barely wearing anything, well, that might be a problem.

“So I shouldn’t be a doctor?” Rhett asked quietly. He looked at Link with sincerity, then ran a finger gently underneath one of Link’s suspenders, tugging at it, then letting it snap back into place. “I could say the same thing about your costume. Ridiculously sexy, one I couldn’t keep my eyes off of if I tried.”

Link turned bright red.

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t be a doctor. You should go like that if you want to. You really do look great. I just… I’m… I’m not sure I can go.”

Rhett pulled Link in for a kiss, running his tongue gently along Link’s lips to part them, Link pushing back with passion. Rhett released him, then pulled his phone out.

“What are you doing?” Link asked, trying to peek around Rhett’s phone to see what the plan was.

“I was just letting them know we both got that bug that was going around. Just in case we’re contagious, we should probably just skip the party. We don’t want to get anyone else sick, right?”

“You’re the doctor. If you say we’re sick, we’re sick,” Link grinned. There wasn’t a chance they’d even make it out of the dressing room for several hours. For now, their hands, their mouths, were going to seek out whatever exposed skin they could find. Thankfully for both of them, their costumes didn’t leave much to the imagination.


End file.
